callums_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Tries
Stephen Tries is a popular youtuber with 800K subscribers and 90M+ views on Youtube as of 3/1/2020. He is a ginger hair which really annoys Callum Adams as he has a strong dislike of ginger and black people as he shows in a deleted video (original video reuploaded by TosspotYTP) where he goes undercover as a black person and shows his hate for ginger and black people as well as his passion for rape (especially with Eddie). There are also rumours of Callum Adams being dressed as a KKK Member while performing rape rituals and he has been arrested 3 times in suspicion of his affiliation with the terrorist organisation ISIS but has not been charged on any occasions due to lack of evidence. Note: That section is a joke and none of that is actually true. Drama with Callum Adams (real name Sanjay Bennett) On 5/7/2019 the popular British Youtuber WillNE uploaded a video called Describing 100 Youtubers in One Word where at 5:10 he mentions Calliums Corner which Stephen responds with "Register" which frustrates Callum and he uploads a video 2 days later where he expresses his anger with the influencer. 5 days after his response video he posts a disstrack on Stephen Tries which may be the most genius' '''song the world has ever seen called Stephen Tried featuring his Youtube friend Tom Stockdale. Stephen strikes back with a '''disstrack' which is nowhere near as alpha as Stephen Tried called "Stephen Replied " on 13/10/2019. This really annoys Callum. Callum then makes a reaction video at 14/10/2019 where he gets very angry at the start due to his mother not letting him record the night before and Stephen calls him a Bristol Fritzel '''where Callum gets very angry at '''Stephen and expresses his belief of ginger people having less right'''s as he gets really '''furious and screams: "YOU'VE GOT GINGER HAIR!!!!" then has to calm himself down. Stephen makes a point where he finds his LinkedIn profile where Callum's name is Sanjay Bennett Callum explains he set the profile up with that name so employers wouldn't search his name (Callum Adams) and find videos calling him a nonce and other accusations. He explains that his mother forced him to change it when she had a divorce and he chose Sanjay because he liked curries. Stephen then makes a video on his second channel Stephen Tries Les at 19/10/2019 called Britain's Angriest man where he reacts to Callum's reaction video and laughs at him continuously for the full video. Callum then makes another video where he only talks about Stephen for a section of the video and says that he will make a new disstrack soon however it hasn't came out at the time of this article, when it does it will be updated. Callum once quoted "I really want to have rough sex with Stephen" - Callum has a shrine with pictures of Stephen's cock on his wall. Note: This section is not a joke and all of this is true.